A Cold and Frozen Heero
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Heero, Duo, and Wufei have important things to discuss about thier relationship. But something is wrong with Heero...can Wufei and Duo help him while revealing their own feels? My First POV! Please REVIEW! [COMPLETE]


Title: A Cold and Frozen Hero Pairings: 1x2x5 Warnings: Yaoi, angst, sappy Author: The Dragon (Chimera Dragon)  
  
The mission had gone well. We destroyed the base, hacked the files we needed and left. There was only one problem. Him.  
My partner still hadn't returned from our most recent mission. I had already returned to the safe house hours ago but my normally punctual partner was still out and about. I powered up my laptop after moving it into the living room. I just could stand the silence of my room and Duo was continently in the living room. I immediately tuned most of Duo's ramblings out while I typed up my mission report. Suddenly Duo's soft voice broke through my concentration as he voiced the question I had been asking myself since the mission had ended.  
"Hey, Wufei!" Duo said sharply, waving his hand in front of my face to gain my attention. "I asked you if you happened to know where Heero's disappeared off to. You guys were on a mission together. Where is he?" He looked at me worriedly.  
// If only someone could worry about me like that. // I thought solemnly. I sighed and looked Duo in the eye. "I don't have the slightest clue where he's gotten to, Duo," I said turning my head to look out the window as thought expecting Heero to come walking up the driveway any minute.  
"What happened out there?" Duo asked me sternly. "Did you two have some kind of fight? Did something horrible happen to Heero during the mission and you're not telling me to protect me? Tell me Wufei!" He shook my shoulders, hard. His worried violet gaze bored into me.  
// Why can't you worry for me, my angel of death? // I wondered silently. I sighed again. More to myself than to him.  
"Oh God, don't tell me he's dead Wu. Please don't tell me he's dead," duo begged looking shocked. At that very moment in time he didn't look the part of Shinigami, he looked like a lost and frightened child that need comfort. I pulled him into a loose and awkward embrace.  
"Nothing went wrong on the mission and as far as I know, he is alive and well. He said he had something he had to take care of," I said rocking my beautiful Shinigami back and forth. // Why do you only shed tears for him? // I asked Duo silently. He wrapped his arms around me in a bruising embrace.  
"Oh Wufei," Duo sobbed. I looked down at him in shock. Duo never cried, never. His whole disposition was sunny and happy no matter what happened to him.  
"What's wrong Duo?" I asked worried by his reaction. I carefully maneuvered him so that I could put my laptop on the end table. As soon as that was accomplished he crawled into my lap, he still clung to me desperately.  
"I was so worried about both of you not coming back and now Heero's missing," Duo cried into my shoulder. I awkwardly moved my arms around until he was lying against my and I could rub his back with my now freed hand.  
"Shh, everything's going to be alright, Duo," I said as soothingly as I could. I had never really had any practice in this area, being that I was brought up in a very strict family. The only person I had ever even tried to comfort had been my wife, Meilan, just before she died. She was a very brave and honorable woman; I shall always honor her memory.  
"Wufei?" Duo asked after a few minutes of crying into my shoulder.  
"Yes, Duo?" He looked up at me with those big, beautiful violet eyes and I was lost.  
"Do you think Heero is alright?" My heart sank. // Why do you worry so much for him? // I wondered silently.  
"Yes Duo, I believe that Heero will make it back just fine," I said more calmly than I felt. I expected Duo to leave me in favor of waiting for Heero in their shared room. That tricky Shinigami did the opposite, he snuggled up closer to me.  
"Hey Wu-dude?" he said knowing that I hated the nickname.  
"Yes, Duo?" I said politely.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie with me while we wait for Heero to come back" Duo asked shyly. I smiled at him and he returned the smile tenfold.  
"As long as it's not one of those awful Godzilla or Kung Fu movies," I said still smiling. "I'm not really in the mood for 'Kung Fu Theater'." He chuckled at my joke as the crawled out of my embrace to fetch a movie form our DVD rack. He made a point of looking at each movie. I quickly snatched up my laptop and wrote a quick note to my sensei to tell him I would not be completing my mission report until Yuy had returned or we had news of him. Duo looked at me curious. "I'm just telling Master O that I will not be finishing my mission re0port while watching a movie with you. For one thing is would be rude of me, and for another, I enjoy your company more than that of my laptop."  
"Yeah? Really?" he asked incredulously.  
"Really, really," I replied quoting on of his favorite movies. His smiled at me.  
"Yeah, well, I think that Heero liked his laptop more than he likes me," he said disheartened. His shoulder slumped a bit.  
"No. I'm sure Heero enjoys your company as much as I do. Why else would he always room with you? And have you ever noticed the way he always seems to be in the same room as you when he types up those mission reports he's always working on? I doubt the Perfect Soldier would need several hours every day to write mission reports even on days he doesn't have a mission. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked trying to make him feel better.  
"You know, I never thought about it before," Duo said thoughtfully. He flashed me a grin and turned back to the movie rack. I smiled faintly as I sent my message. As soon as I had sent the message I set my laptop back on the end table. I left it on just in case Heero or one of the others needed to contact us. When I looked back at duo he had a movie out and was holding it out so that I could see it. The case was black with blue and white.  
"'Donnie Darko'?" I asked looking at the cover. It had a very strange picture of a rabbit. "I've never heard of that one. What is it about?"  
"You'll see," Duo said with a mischievous grin.  
"Okay, put it in," I said with a shrug. // Why not? // I thought to myself. // What do I have to lose? // Duo put the movie in, gabbed the remote, and sat next to me. He snuggled up next to me and hit the play button.  
Several minutes later Duo was fast asleep curled up to my side. He shivered in his sleep and snuggled up closer. I pulled a blanket off the floor and managed to throw it over him so that he was completely covered. He sighed and fell more deeply asleep.  
I continued to watch the movie for Duo's benefit. I found it very fascinating and unpredictable as the movie went on. Nearly and hour later there was a rattling noise at the door. I paused the movie and looked towards the door as Heero walked through.  
"Welcome back," I said cordially. He stepped into the light of the living room and I noticed that he was soaking wet. I looked out the window, surprised that I hadn't noticed that it was raining hard outside. It also looked as though the wind had really picked up.  
"Hn," Heero replied. He looked very tired and remorseful.  
"Hn, yourself," I said tersely. "Grab a towel and get back in here." I glared at him giving him no room for a reply. He took off his tennis shoes and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He returned to the living room with a huge towel wrapped around his body and a short towel on his head.  
"What do you want?" he demanded testily.  
"Sit," I commanded. He sat on the chair nearest the couch.  
"So, what did you want?" he asked, he began toweling off his hair.  
"Do you have any idea how worried Duo has been? Just where _have_ you been?" I demanded angrily. "You just disappeared after the mission. What was I supposed to think!? You had us really worried!"  
"You were . . . worried?" he asked looking at me uncomprehendingly.  
"Yes you baka!" I said angrily. "Of course I was worried. What kind of heartless jerk do you take me more?" Duo moaned in his sleep slightly agitated by my harsh tone.  
"What?" he asked looking genuinely confused. "The two of you were worried about me?"  
"Yea God!" I exclaimed quietly. "Did you get hit on the head while you went out on the town without bothering to tell anyone where you went!?" I felt like breaking something.  
"I'm sorry, Wufei," he said looking suddenly sown trodden and submissive.  
"You shouldn't just be sorry to me! You'll have to apologize to Duo as well! He was crying for you because he thought something horrible had happened!" I was positively trembling with rage. Duo clutched me tightly.  
"I promise never to do something like that again," Heero said quietly. None of the usual command was in his slightly nasal voice.  
"Ne, Heero, shudda up will ya?" Duo mumbled in his sleep. "I'm tryin' ta get my beauty rest here."  
"Gomen, Duo," Heero said very softly. "I'll try to be quieter."  
"Arigato. Hee-chan," Duo mumbled with a smile. He hugged me tighter and nuzzled my side.  
"I should leave," Heero said looking out the window wistfully. A faint tremor ran through his lithe frame.  
"Why?" I demanded. "So you can break his heart some more?"  
"What do you mean by that? He doesn't love me," Heero said defensively.  
"Oh, and just how do you know that?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Because he's in love with you." I gaped at him like a fish out of water. "You didn't notice that way he looks at you? The way he's always finding and excuse to touch you?" he asked incredulous once more.  
"But he always rooms with you!" I said defensively. "He's always finding reasons to be around you. Even if he only seems like he's teasing, he really likes you a lot."  
"That doesn't mean that he loves me," he replied dejectedly.  
"Nor does it mean he doesn't!"  
"Hey! What are you two arguing about?" Duo demanded waking up from his brief nap. He sat up clutching the blanket tightly to himself.  
"Nothing," I said not looking at him. // Please Duo, just let it drop. // I begged silently.  
"Don't lie to me, Wufei," Duo said commandingly. His normally cheerful face hardened, and his eyes narrowed and he looked extremely angry.  
"Just let it drop, Duo," Heero begged. He was also not meeting Duo's eyes.  
"You two were fighting, I know it! I'm not stupid you know!" Duo said tersely, his violet eyes flashed angrily. Heero and I had the decency to look ashamed. "What was it about?"  
"You," I said ashamed, I kept my eyes locked on the floor. I was certain that he would want nothing to do with me from that point on.  
"Nani?" Duo asked confused, he lost the angry look on his face.  
"We were fighting over you," I said again, ashamed.  
"What about me?"  
"We were arguing over which of us you like better," Heero said finally speaking up.  
"Huh?" Duo asked confused again. He looked so cute when he was confused. "I don't like one of you more than the other! I-I love you both!" Heero and I both looked at him in shock. Duo's cheeks flared up bright red.  
"You love us?" Heero asked looking at Duo in awe. Another tiny tremor made it's way down his spine.  
"Yeah, I do," Duo said blushing brilliantly.  
"Well, I'm sure that I speak for both of us when I say that we love you too, Duo," Heero said looking at me for conformation.  
"He's right Duo," I said earnestly. "Actually, I l-love b-both of you," I said blushing furiously. I felt as though you could fry and egg on my face. I stared at the floor wishing that I could just sink into the couch. // They're going to hate me. // I thought miserably.  
"You do?" Duo asked dumbly.  
"Really?" Heero asked. "I . . .I . . ." he stopped. To embarrassed to continue/  
"Yeah, I do," I mumbled. "Eek!" I squeaked as Duo glomped me in a fierce hug. Heero stood suddenly; still dripping wet.  
"Ne, Heero? Diajobu ka?" Duo asked not letting go of me.  
"I'm-I'm . . . I love you both! Gah!" Heero grunted as Duo reached up and pulled Heero on top of the both of us. I had enough presence of mind to grab hold of him before he could pull himself out of our grasp. He briefly struggled to get away from us. He seemed only to struggle out of habit.  
"Just calm down Heero!" Duo ordered sternly. Heero suddenly went limp on top of us.  
"I'm sorry," Heero said sheepishly. "It's a habit."  
"Don't worry about it," Duo said warmly. He pulled Heero more into his lap so that Heero's weight was evenly distributed between us. Heero's arm slipped around my neck and I shivered.  
"Heero!" I said sharply. He jumped at my toned and made to move away. "You need to change your clothes or something. Your skin is absolutely ice cold!" I took hold of the towel on his head and began rubbing vigorously trying to dry him off. Duo looked at me questioning.  
"S-sorry," Heero apologized with a slight shiver. Duo pushed Heero more into my lap and got up to turn on a light. I gasped when I saw that Heero's skin was blue tinged.  
"Jesus, Heero!" Duo cried, he rushed to Heero's side. "Your skin is turning blue!"  
"I'm f-f-fine," Heero stuttered as he shivered even more. I quickly removed his soaking we T-shirt while Duo removed his socks. I practically tore off my own shirt in an effort to try to warm Heero with my own body heat. He continued to shiver despite mine and Duo's best efforts.  
"Heero," I said tentatively.  
"H-Hai?"  
"We're going to have to remove the rest of your clothing so you can change them or you'll never get warm. Duo," I said commandingly, "go to my room and grab three pairs of my cotton, drawstring pants. Hurry!" Duo nodded and ran off while I stood Heero up. His whole body shook like a leaf in the wind. I carefully pulled Heero's spandex and underwear off. I quickly began toweling him off, I was being as careful as I possibly could. Heero's shivering didn't stop or let up in the least, unfortunately.  
"I've got them!" Duo crowed triumphantly waving the pants. He dropped the bundle of clothes and gabbed a pair of pants. We quickly dressed Heero in them and his shivering lessened a bit. My own pants were soaked through from my effort to warm Heero, and I could tell from the way Duo's pants clung to him that he had the same problem.  
"Duo," I said sternly. "Change your pants into a dry pair. I'll change after you. We'll have to use our body heat to warm him before he gets hypothermia." I shivered slightly due to the fact that I was also soaking wet now. I thought about leaving Heero for a moment to turn the heat in the house up but decided against it when another violent shiver ran through Heero's slight frame.  
"Right!" Duo said. He quickly stripped in front of us without shame or embarrassment,. Heero and I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful boy before us. Duo quickly slid on a pair of my pants and tied them.  
"Here," I said handing Heero over to Duo. "Hold him close to you and rub his arms. Just create as much warmth as you can." I quickly stripped and stepped into a new pair of pants.  
"Wow Wufei," Duo said awestruck. "You're beautiful." I blushed brilliantly as I tied the drawstring on my pants. Duo held Heero from behind and was rubbing his arms.  
"I'll lay down on the couch, Heero will lay on top or me and you'll lay on top of both of us Duo," I said thinking about it logically.  
"W-why is D-Duo on t-top?" Heero stuttered as he continued to shake.  
"Because, I'm the heaviest and he's the lightest out of the three of us," I replied laying down on the couch. I put a pillow under my head and motioned for Heero to lie on top of me. "Just do it Heero. I promise you won't hurt me. It takes over 500 pound of pressure on my chest to even begin to mess with my breathing." Heero nodded and climbed onto me. He lay down so that we were chest-to-chest with each other. He sighed and snuggled into my warmth. After he was comfortable Heero and I watched in amazement as Duo took the tie off the end of his braid. He reached back and quickly unbraided his hair.  
"D-Duo," Heero said in awe. "You never have your hair d-down," he said managing to not shiver through most of his short speech. He shivered and snuggled closer to me for warmth.  
"Well, for the two of you I'll make and exception," Duo said with a small smile. He shook his hair out behind him. He then grabbed a couple of blankets from beside the couch; he draped them over his shoulders like a cape.  
"Duo," I said warningly. Heero shivered hard. "You need to quit torturing us and lay down. Tease later." He looked comically shocked by my statement.  
"All right Wufei," he said as he carefully climbed on top of Heero and myself. He held me and arranged the blankets until no flesh was outside of the warm blankets. I began to feel warm and Heero's shivering began to subside.  
"Feeling better Heero?" I asked kindly. // My Knight had better be all right! // I thought to myself with a small smile.  
"Hmm . . ." Heero replied sleepily. He snuggled between Duo and myself.  
"Go to sleep Heero, we'll be waiting for you when you wake up," Duo said with the purest smile I had ever seen.  
"Always?" Heero asked sleepily.  
"Always," Duo said solemnly. "For both of you."  
"Never be alone again?" Heero insisted.  
"Never. You two will never be alone again," Duo promised. Heero's shivering had nearly stopped altogether.  
"Never alone again? I like the sound of that," I said. "I promise, Heero, you'll never be alone again." // Never alone again. I really do like the sound of that. // I thought as I drifted off to sleep with my soul mates in my arms.  
Never alone again.  
  
Owari. (The End) 


End file.
